


Яблоки

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моменты, происходящие за кадром во время съемок 3 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы
> 
> Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.

Они снимали первое явление Монстра Италии. Расследование Да Винчи привело его к очередному открытию. Третий сезон едва начался, и Том рад был вернуться на площадку и увидеть знакомые лица. Блейк — хороший партнер по кадру, у них почти не было проходных дублей. В этом сезоне его Леонардо пережил много потерь, одежда на нем болталась, на площадке Том часами ходил в повязках, с искусственной кровью, спал урывками между дублями. Ритсона, напротив, после второго сезона в джунглях стали одевать лучше. Одежда на нем сидела как влитая, но гримеры подчеркивали красные глаза и худобу, очерчивая скулы то светом, то гримом. У Риарио дела плохи – говорили эти промофото к сериям. И рейтинги держались хорошие. Они сработались достаточно, чтобы Том замечал, что не только грим и работа осветителей делают лицо Блейка таким точеным. 

— Тебе сказали худеть? 

Обычная практика среди актеров во время съемок, набери двадцать кило, сбрось двадцать кило за две недели. И так далее. Но Блейк и во время съемок продолжал терять вес, чтобы к шестому эпизоду, сценарий которого вызывал у него явное предвкушение, выглядеть соответствующе. Райли его понимал. Сильная сцена, есть, где развернуться. Но иногда по-дружески подтрунивал:  
— Ты смотри, хоть немного ешь, а то до конца сезона придется брать тебе дублера.  
Он грыз яблоко и подкидывал Блейку второе. 

— Эль Монстро, давай, скоро наш эпизод. 

Блейк улыбался ему совсем как Риарио, не размыкая губ, изучая откровенным, практически не мигающим взглядом. Он не всегда выходил из роли между дублями, и Тома это забавляло. Они много смеялись, пока прорабатывали сцены, игра с таким партнером захватывала. Блейк отдавался деталям, его жесты, взгляды, полуулыбки — все было настолько продумано и выверено, что Том помимо воли восхищался. У него бывало много кадров с обнаженными женщинами, но казалось, только когда они снимаются с Блейком – на него хочется смотреть постоянно. Слишком реальные, приземленные мысли терялись на фоне шуток Грегга и Эроса, криков режиссера и шума на площадке. Между ними, когда они находились в одном кадре, было меньше полуметра, и это казалось близостью. Хотя на самом деле Том ощущал липкий грим на лице, усталость, голод и придирчивые взгляды людей. Их постоянно оценивали, сравнивали, поворачивали к зрителю нужным углом, как хорошо разрекламированный товар. Впрочем, так и есть. И ощущение близости пропадало, растворялось, исчезало в потоке ярких, насыщенных съемок. Том знал, за что любит свою работу. Он неплохо понимал мотивы Леонардо, чувствовал его поступки, и каждый раз, примеряя на себя образ гения, на мгновение верил, что так могло бы быть. Без веры снимать нельзя. Эта убежденность помогала справляться со сложностями. Убежденность и партнеры по съемкам. 

— Блейк опять не ест, - Грегг, присев рядом, охотно делился порцией новостей с площадки. Он, компанейский и веселый, знал практически все обо всех.   
Том читал сценарий и пил кофе.  
— Да, ему режиссер сказал, вроде, к шестой серии готовиться.   
— Эффектная будет серия, - кивнул «Зо». В рубашке, практически полностью расстегнутой на груди, они все смотрелись с претензией на сексуальность, допустимую рейтингами, конечно, но Греггу действительно шло, и он знал это. — И опять будем говорить про минет и члены.  
— Минет и яйца, - поправил Том, не отрываясь от сценария.   
— Ты все-таки чертов содомит! - Грегг имитировал интонации Зо, и они рассмеялись.   
— Ну так публика требует, - Райли беззлобно ухмыльнулся. — Цепи я уже видел. Не только ж мне в кандалах сидеть.   
— В Барджелло тебя мазали дерьмом, и питался ты там дерьмом, судя по всему, и… ты даже бомбы сделал из дерьма! – Грегг смеялся, на площадке между напряженными съемками шутки помогали расслабиться. Всем, кроме Блейка, тот всегда держался слегка особняком.   
— Блейка, кажется, ничем мазать не будут, просто прикуют к столбу у тебя в мастерской. Ну, ты понимаешь?  
— Нет, я не понимаю, - Том охотно поддерживал шутки, и, надо сказать, после второго сезона эта тема с «Леарио» его забавляла. — Но предвкушаю, да. Только ты там тоже будешь, Зо, видимо, опять третьим лишним. 

Подошедший Эрос шутку поддержал. Друзья переглянулись, улыбаясь.  
Они подтрунивали над Блейком по-свойски, прося изобразить момент надуманного минета. 

— У тебя получится, Блейк, я в тебя верю, - Грегг хлопнул его по плечу, и Том заметил, как еще не вышедший из образа Риарио Ритсон едва заметно поморщился.   
— Возьми, - Том оставил британцу яблоко. — Поешь, у нас через полчаса сцена. 

Блейк яблоко взял, покрутил в руках и мягко улыбнулся. Они быстро сделали прогон сценария.  
Обычный день в павильоне, заменяющем солнечную Флоренцию, а затем величественный Рим. На воздухе снимать легче, Том любил такие съемки на натуре. Волосы треплет ветер, шума меньше, больше пространства — остается ощущение реальности. 

— Возлюбленная Риарио горька, как перебродившее вино, - философски заметил Грегг после сцены, где она решительно «ломает» член умершего брата. Надо сказать, этот момент заставил многих мужчин на площадке вздрогнуть. Над этим тоже посмеивались потом.   
— Налево не ходи, - как бы между прочим заметил Грегг, ухмыляясь одетому в черное Ритсону.   
Тот шутку не поддержал, собирался перед кадром, но подошедшему Тому кивнул. Райли решил воспользоваться случаем и спросил заговорщицким шепотом:   
— Меня спрашивают, когда у тебя день рождения.   
— Не говорим им.  
— Почему? – искренне удивился Том.   
— Пусть мучаются, - Риарио смотрел на него сквозь улыбку Блейка, и Райли рассмеялся. 

Это были хорошие съемки и хорошее время. Уже зимой перед Рождеством Том отправлял поздравления в твиттере фанам. Блейк твиттер практически не вел. Пара постов с фотками — это было на него так похоже. Он не стремился раскрыться миру и также держался особняком в их шумной компании, которая и после съемок иногда списывалась в сети. Заметив свежее интервью с Блейком, Том щелкнул страницу, чтобы посмотреть. У них сейчас были разные проекты и находились они в разных точках мира, но, видимо, перед новогодними каникулами предательская ностальгия случалась со многими еще не семейными людьми. За окнами буйствовали гирлянды и многочисленные Санты. Безумство подготовки захватывало и детей и взрослых. А в холостяцкой квартире Райли было тихо и пусто. Горел, торшер и экран новенького творения Apple. 

Обычное, ничем не примечательное интервью зацепило незначительной строчкой.   
— А на праздничный стол — индейку с яблоками?   
— Я не люблю яблоки, но не против индейки. 

Том перечитал. Он не помнил, сколько раз скармливал Блейку яблоки, пока они репетировали. Тот казался настолько истощенным, что гримерам к концу съемок можно было уже не подчеркивать скулы. 

Казалось, это было вечность назад.   
За окном медленно падал снег. Самое время идти в клуб или по магазинам, покупать подарки, звонить друзьям или просто делать приятные глупости. Грядущий понедельник был слишком далеко. А между реальностью и будущим еще существовали выходные. Том, закрывая макэйр, потянулся к телефону. Он еще не знал, что скажет, и скажет ли что-то толковое сегодня. Ему просто хотелось услышать вкрадчивое:  
— Да? 

Риарио для Лео загадкой не был, а вот Блейк для Тома — был. В прессе шумели о кодах Да Винчи, об историях его жизни. Грегг говорил, что Да Винчи вполне реально был геем. Том так далеко не вникал. Его роль закончилась, можно было забыть этот эмоциональный костюм напряженного, вечно ищущего гения, но сегодня хотелось, наоборот, его вспомнить. Завтра утром это покажется бредом, и Райли это знал, но сегодня лежал на диване, слушая гудки в ожидании голоса. Удивленного, сонного, недовольного, — любого. У него даже была готова дежурная фраза — с Рождеством. 

Когда раздалось:  
— Приезжай, - Том не помнил. Помнил только, что с легкостью схватил куртку и паспорт и вышел. Это у других людей были Рождество и праздники со снегом. Он же летел в Италию. Вероятно, делать глупости. А может, ему просто хотелось спросить про яблоки.   
Откровенность странного вопроса Тома почти не забавляла. Он ощущал эфемерную легкость и способность ухватить отгадку, считать ее с чужой улыбки, изучающего насмешливого взгляда. Так какая разница, что иногда загадки существуют без ответов. Может, для некоторых ответов и загадки не нужны. Может, они сами по себе. Как их Лео и Риарио. Этот пресловутый экранный броманс. 

Райли поднял воротник. Хорошо, что он не Бред Питт и может себе позволить кататься куда угодно. Не жалко денег, агента, который может позвонить и позвать на пробы, а потом отменить все и ворчать. Жалко времени. Упущенного мимолетного мгновения, когда он не понял чужого молчаливого «да». Ведь для чего еще созданы яблоки? Их Эдемом была ненастоящая Флоренция. Но Змей в ней все-таки был. И он чертовски хорошо справился со своей задачей.


End file.
